Lady of the Lake
Lady of the Lake is the 4th episode of Camelot Season 1, and the 4th episode overall. Synopsis King Arthur thinks of the newlyweds, and gets upset, calling Brastias to assemble all his warriors to start training so that Leontes will have to leave Guinevere’s side. While Guinevere wants to leave Camelot with Leontes, he is obliged to stay as King Arthur's champion. Igraine and Merlin observe King Arthur and see his longing for Guinevere. Morgan prepares to set out to Camelot to deliver a wedding gift. However, she stumbles and bends over in pain. Vivian comments that it seems unwise for her to be travelling but Morgan is adamant on making the trip. Gawain fights with King Arthur to have an idea of how he fights, and breaks his sword in the process. He recommends that Merlin seeks Caliburn, the best blade smith he met, who lives in the woods since his wife died. Having warned Arthur to destroy his feelings for Guinevere, Merlin sets off. Igraine cautions Guinevere against straying since she is married as she has known women ruined due to this. Morgan returns to her castle, unable to complete her journey due to her sickness. She recognises the nun that is in her castle and starts screaming for the guards to remove her from the castle. Morgan commands Vivian to remove the nun from the sights of the castle. Morgan complains that she is cold, even though a huge fire is burning. After resting, Morgan becomes ravenous and heads to the kitchen, stuffing herself with food. She starts bleeding from her eyes and Vivian stares in horror at the blood. Merlin finds Caliburn and request for a sword. However, upon knowing that it is to be made for someone else, Caliburn refuses. He tells Merlin that King Arthur has to come in person as every sword he made is unique to its wielder. Merlin assures Caliburn that he can answer any question about Arthur that he might have. After learning his name, it is revealed that Caliburn is familiar with Merlin and his previous exploits. The nun is brought in to see Morgan. She tells Morgan that her body is under attack. Upon confirmation that Morgan has indeed performed a summoning, the nun reminds Morgan that she was warned by her earlier that her arrogance would be her downfall. The nun states that Morgan needs to learn how to die, but she vehemently protests. Merlin gives Caliburn details about Arthur's physique and fighting style to ensure that the sword forged will be suited for him. When pressed for an answer about how he felt when he uses his powers, Merlin replies that it felt like experiencing an extra emotion. Caliburn wonders why Merlin stopped using his gifts, and deduced that it is because he enjoys it too much. Merlin stalks off to a tree and calls upon his powers to turn a campfire into a raging inferno that nearly reaches the tree branches. After she witnessed the display of Merlin’s power and was threatened by Merlin, Caliburn introduces Merlin to his daughter, Excalibur. Morgan and the nun are in a circle with mirrors surrounding them. The nun encourages Morgan to hold on to her determination to survive this ordeal. In the mirror, Morgan sees the reflections of those she had dispatched through her plotting. She then faints, seemingly lost. Merlin has a vision in which he sees King Arthur being stab and bleeds profusely, while the words uttered by Caliburn echoes in his mind. The sword is forged but Caliburn refuses to relinquish it, wanting to give it to King himself. They fights, and Caliburn angers Merlin with a comment about his family. He uses his power to increase the size of the flames, and kills Caliburn by torching him. Excalibur looks upon her father’s body in dismay and realises that Merlin killed him for the sword. In her anguish, and in retaliation, she grabs the sword and starts running down to a nearby lake. She climbs into a rowboat moored at its shore and starts paddling furiously. Merlin pursues her but she is out of his reach. Knowing that Excalibur plans to throw the sword into the lake, Merlin uses his powers again, freezing the surface of the lake and walks out to her on the ice. Despairing, Excalibur gives up on paddling and instead, takes up the sword. However, she loses her balance and falls into the lake. She struggles and manages to thrust the sword upwards, her hand emerging from the lake clutching the sword. Merlin pries the sword from her hands and uses it to break the ice, but to no avail. She drowns. Suddenly, the nun sees the reflection of Igraine but she does not know who she is. Morgan drew in a deep breath, revived. The nun takes care of her, and when Morgan wakes, she tells Morgan that she was reborn, to which Morgan asserts that she is strong. However, Morgan starts writhing in pain on the bed, thrashing around and kicking the nun. Looking into the mirror, her face has morphs into that of Igraine's. Morgan panics, wanting it to be anyone but her. Later, she realises that she can feel what is felt by Igraine. The conversation with Gawain seems to have offered Arthur some insight. He fights with Leontes while sprouting his values to the other warriors. Guinevere witnesses the whole thing and confronts him, wanting him to stop. Morgan’s face reverts back to her own. The nun tells her that she was drawn to the castle after the nunnery was attacked and burned. She tells Morgan that she needs her help to obtain the crown. Merlin returns to Camelot with the sword after being badly beaten by two people he provoked. Gawain says that the sword needs a name, to which Merlin replies that it already has one. Merlin denies that the sword came from Caliburn, lying that Caliburn was already dead when he reached. Merlin tells a different version of how he obtained the sword from Excalibur and names the sword after her. Memorable Quotes Cast Gallery PDVD 1147.jpg 73.jpg Camelot4 13.png maxresdefault.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1